epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Former Deity
You were once a being of divine power. You possessed magic beyond anyone could ever imagine. You were prayed upon for guidance and miracles. You had many worshippers in cities or even across the lands. Then you did something you shouldn't have. You angered a more powerful deity, you touched a corrupted artifact, or you underestimated a small group of cultists serving another god. Either way, you are now reduced to a mere mortal, vulnerable and stripped of your divine power, living alongside the creatures you love or despise. * Skill Proficiencies: Religion, One of your choice. * Tool Proficiencies: One of your choice (one type of your choice if it has any). * Languages: Celestial. * Equipment: A holy symbol (related to your divine self), a set of common clothes or traveler's clothes, robes, and a belt pouch containing 10 gp. Former Domain When you were a deity, you had superior power over a divine domain. You lorded over a universal concept, a form of art or practice, a region of the world or the multiverse, a type of magic or energy, or a characteristic of living or non-living things. Think about what you were the god of, and how it made you who you are. You can select your divine domain from the Divine Domain table or roll randomly. Alternatively, you can decide a divine domain for yourself. Feature: Protection of the Faithful You have little problem convincing worshippers working at a place dedicated to you that you are the deity they serve. It takes you a few minutes to a few hours to do so. You can achieve this thanks to your extensive knowledge of all the scriptures, artifacts, symbols, stories, and divine domains related to you. You also know the names of your clerics, as well as a brief background of their lives before you annointed them. You can correct misinterpretations, clear misunderstandings, or call workers out on improper temple decor. Either way, what you tell them makes so much sense that the only way for you to know such things is for you to be their god. After convincing them of your true identity, you gain their protection from hostile members of other faiths and organizations seeking to assassinate or capture you, as long as you are within the city or town where the place of worship is located. They will use violence if it means protecting you. If you ask them to, they will try to cover your tracks or delay your pursuers. They will not attack powerful monsters or any creature that is more than they can handle. Variant: Forgotten Deity You are an ancient deity lost to history. Perhaps, once upon a time, you were older and more powerful than most gods admired by the common folk. But as the more revered deities take dominance, fewer and fewer people remained faithful to you, and soon there were little to none of them left. You have become forgotten, both in memory and in power. Today, you live your life as a mortal destined to die. If you decide that your predicament is caused by a lack or absence of worshippers rather than an accident, a crime, or a mistake, choose the Old Ruins feature instead of the Protection of the Faithful feature. Variant Feature: Old Ruins If your character has a former deity background, you may select this background feature instead of Protection of the Faithful. You know the locations of abandoned places of worship dedicated to you, hidden from civilization. Each of them is as large as any other place of worship of the same type. Aside from being completely abandoned, there's no food to be found, and there's very few or no objects aside from furniture. Although all these places are in varying stages of decay, they remain mostly intact, enough to be used as shelter. However, they can still collapse if enough pressure is applied to their structure. Suggested Characteristics Former deities once possessed the gift of immortality and unlimited power, until it was extiguished from them. This sudden turn in their countless years of existence leaves a significant mark on how they view themselves, their fellow deities, the mortals, and the multiverse. Kategorie:Hintergrund